1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of solar photovoltaic systems, specifically to the generation of alternating electric power using concentrated sunlight.
2. Related Art
The use of the photovoltaic cells to generate electric power from solar radiation is a major part of the solar energy application. However, the solar photovoltaic cells generate Direct Current electric power. For many applications, the Direct Current electric power must be converted to Alternating Current before the electrical can be used. The DC-to-AC conversion needs an expensive power inverter, which makes up a significant portion of the total cost of the solar electric system. The inverter also consumes power and lowers the system efficiency.